A growing part of the buying public is insisting on product containers or dispensers that have the minimum effect on the environment. Thus, for example, they would resist purchasing spray dispensers utilizing propellants that could have an adverse effect on the ozone layer or dispensers made of non-biodegradable material. From a strictly competitive point of view it is essential that the cost of the dispenser be reduced as much as possible without noticeably decreasing the ease with which it can be used.